Teen Titans Six Season
by mikerules135
Summary: This is my second story it is about the six season i would create and my ideas for it the main villan other then other episode villans would be Rajik please just read and enjoy.


Now when the teen titans show have a six season I would put Rajik in it

Now when the teen titans show have a six season I would put Rajik in it

Here are the 21 last episodes I would put 12 would feature him also raven and beast boys emotions show because that's what the producers are thinking of doing anyway along with 21 episodes.

Episode 1: A New Beginning

When the thing comes back to Jump City

Attacking other business companies a new one

Called Center Tech is revealed to be the building

That was being built earlier with a man named

Robert Livingston in charge of the company Robin

Is suspicious of this new company because of the recent attacks

And how the thing always disappears when they get to this building

After finding the thing again attacking a Wayne industries complex and gather dating

Robin accuses Robert of doing these attacks so he could get rid of the competition. The next morning the others wake up to see how robin is doing but they can't find him so beast boy turns on the TV with breakfast the news reveals that Robert has found a way to make people younger and that he plans to test it on the mayor of jump city. The others seeing this rush out because they know Robin doesn't trust Robert at the TC building it shows Robert and the mayor along with a bunch of scientists next to the machine that supposly makes people younger the mayor was about 62 years old and Robert told him he could make him 30 years younger as they put the mayor in the machine Robin immediately throws a batarang at the controls as Robert rushes to the controls opening the chamber it shows the mayor turned into an old man mid eighties

Robert gives him a personal tour of his facility Robin and the others seeing

How people are being treated with lots of compassion some are even older in there

Hundreds feeling guilty robin donates 1000 dollars the titans collected from there recently formed charity group TURF (Titans Urban Construction Fund) to help further Roberts research and find a cure for the mayor they say goodbye. afterwards Robert goes in a dark room in a lighted area

Comes Ascendant 2.0 he tells his master that all goes according to plan and Roberts's former pink skin dissolves into demonish red skin and laughs evilly.

Episode 2: **Nerds** Beast Boy is on the Internet, and stumbles on to a chat room. This is controlled by Control Freak! He tries to tell the other Titans, but when Control Freak finds out BB is on to him, he uses his remote to suck him into the computer. Control Freak and his chat room buddies put him through the toughest internet games they can find. Can BB beat all the games?

Episode 3: DR

In recent Cadmus and government robberies Raven is being

Accused of these crimes Robin asks one of the generals for

24 hours to prove that Raven is innocent as they investigate in some of the

Wrecked facilities they split up starfire and robin went together while beast boy raven and cyborg went another way. Along the way beast boy was just flirting with raven a bit until

They see a black hooded figure in the distance as they fight this girl

They find out she looks and sounds exactly like raven soon afterwards robin and starfire join the others and join in on the fight however

She has proven to be more powerful then Blue Raven she tells them she

Is called Dark Raven as strange looking soldiers with an Eye on each of there

Uniforms load up stolen tech. afterwards it is raven vs. raven and eventually DR lost and retreats Robin finds a strand of DRs Hair and does a test back at the tower it is revealed that raven was cloned. Afterwards in a dark but underground base Dark Raven bows before a mysterious man on a throne and calls him father she tells him that though they failed to get some of tech she was however able to gain access to the titans Main computer. The darkish fellow congratulates her that she did well and tells his troops to prepare for the day.

Episode 4: Academy Girl

When the Titans decide to have one of their own investigate the H.I.V.E Five for recent crimes, Jinx volunteers to pretend to be back with the H.I.V.E. But when the H.I.V.E Five tells her that she must perform various odd jobs to earn there trust only then may she join the H.I.V.E again. But she starts enjoying being back with the H.I.V.E Five can Kid Flash snap her out of it.

Episode 5: Transylvania comes to town

In recent attacks all over the city people are being

Shown sucked out of there health looking weak and vulnerable

Each victim tells the titans that vampire looking creatures attacked

Them of course no believes them until Starfire is attacked by a vampire

Like creature and sucks the energy force right out of her Robin and the others

Send her to Center Tech for immediate healing the staff promises to take care

Of her while the titans investigate first they see how each of the victims are

Connected and it is revealed each one is revealed to be linked to Center Tech

Afterwards they rush back To TC just in time to see 8 vampyr creatures trying to

Kill starfire one of them reveals that they could to talk and tells them they are called Vampyrs

After an intense battle the vampyrs retreat into the shadows saying this is far from over.

Shortly after a technological healing process the titans thank the staff but robin has grown suspicious of the chemical the staff injected starfire with to heal. While it shows at the top of the building Robert watching them walk away says be afraid titans and welcome to hell evil chuckle.

Episode 6: A Choice

Beast boy has gained new feelings for raven but does not know if he is ready to move on from terra the only answer is to gather facts on each of them.

Episode 7: DEW

Dark Raven and Ascendant 2.0 are back with reinforcements

During an attack on one of the teen titans recently formed titans

Training camp with council soldiers and beastish creatures that are called

Dark Eclipse Wolves they look exactly like Beast boys creature inside him

They are proven quite resourceful and are successful in destroying the training facility

Beast boy angry and confused about what just happened decides to investigate he and raven go together while cyborg researches the DNA found at the battle and Robin and starfire try to find Dark Raven and Ascendant 2.0 ( he told robin what his name was because he was sick and tired of being called thing in the battle). Beast boy and Raven retrace there steps at the same factory where beast boy was exposed to the chemicals after a communication with cyborg he tells them that the the chemicals were planted there on purpose. Beast boy and raven wonder who but are ambushed by Dark Raven and Council Soldiers Raven demands answers as to who they work for Dark Raven tells them that there organization is called the Council and that is all you will hear from me while your still alive. Meanwhile Robin and starfire are ambushed by Vampyrs and Ascendant 2.0 they fight and would have lost had it not been for cyborg showing up in time afterwards Dark Raven and the soldiers and DEW retreat but only because a communication told them to and said there time will come soon enough. Beast boy saved Raven in the battle they both look like there going to kiss but end up being interrupted by robin.

Episode 8: Repaired

When Cyborg goes to the new auto-shop for some repairs, he will he find that this shop does repairs a different way, a way where Cyborg is shut down and is taken part by part by Atlas. Will the Titans come in time to save him?

Episode 9: Downfall

Robin being sick and tired of being clueless about this newly found out organization

The Council decides to infiltrate the TC building thinking he might find something however he doesn't tell the others he gives each of them time to relax thinking he just went to train with the true master which was a lie to begin with. Cyborg goes to a car contest to win free car supplies

While beast boy and Raven are secretly dating but do not tell anybody so they try there best

To go out without being found out about and starfire is no where to be found Robin is worried about her then he sees council soldiers loading alien like tech to TC building and so robin breaks in and hacks into one of there computers and sees that the company has been infecting some there patients with some sort of threating yet alien like disease while others are being injected with Vampyr DNA and as he is looking down at the subjects list finding out also that this is the same place Dark Raven and Ascendant 2.0 were created he is attacked by someone and it is revealed to be starfire with council soldiers and other creatures at first he is confused but Robert along with Dark Raven show up and tell him that she is one of the vampyrs now and only he has the cure Robin is furious and demands to tell him who he really is Robert tells him he can't reveal everything yet except one thing his skin slowly dissolves into a demonish red color he tells him his name is Rajik and he is not from this planet. starfire attacks robin after intense battling robin grabs the cure from Dark Ravens charming fingertips and quickly injects starfire robin then hits a main core of the facility and it begins to crumble Rajik just laughs evilly and thanks robin you have helped my plans more than stop them Dark raven then transports them away. Robin and Starfire return to the tower wounded to see beast boy and raven kissing and interject cyborg returns and asked what he missed.

Episode 10: Love Hurts

Red X is back along with a new partner Pink X and they plan to rob Jump City dry all in one night will the titans be able to stop there crazy love night and robin and starfire have relationship problems.

Episode 11: Fame and Destruction

When a famous Movie Star producer decides to make a movie about Raven, she accepts but is Beast Boy suspicious about him or just jealous about Raven. Villain the Agent.

Episode 12: The Truth part 1

The episode starts at as a Banner with the council symbol

Appears Rajik appears before all his minions with Dark Raven and Ascendant

2.0 By his sides he gives them a speech about how today is the day our enemies learn of there part in our organization and as there deaths follow we will bring about a new order for this city is going to be but the first of many claimed for the Council show no mercy

After the theme song it shows The titans at the Carnival with beast boy and raven at the ring toss trying to win raven a prize Cyborg throwing up after so many rides and Starfire and Robin enjoying the view of the city lights afterwards they hear communications on how titans east tower is under attack by council soldiers robin tells the titans to head for steel city but they get another report that the city is under attack by Dark Eclplise Wolves and Vampyrs the titans split up robin and starfire head for the downtown area while cyborg and raven and beast hop in the T- car to get to steel city inside beast boy and Raven have boyfriend and girlfriend arguments and it drives cyborg insane he is about to yell when they get a communications on how titans west is under attack and they need backup raven decides to go and beast boy just scoffs afterwards in the car confessing to cyborg how she is so irrating sometimes cyborg tells him to shut up meanwhile robin and starfire are fight the creatures when ascendant 2.0 shows up and attacks meanwhile beast boy and cyborg get a communication how titans north and south are under attack beast boy goes to help titans north and cyborg still heading for steel city calls kid flash and jinxs in keystone city to help titans south. Meanwhile robin and starfire look like there going to win when dark raven shows up and summons shadow creatures to all towers with a snap of a finger robin tells starfire to split up and try to find Rajik he figured if he goes down so will the others however starfire is knocked out by galaxy adjutants. So far the battle is hard and robin finding a communication relay on one of the soldiers tracks to the main base and finds rajik after getting through rocks and the security system of the base. He and rajik fight robin tries to lay one blow to him but he can't rajiks psychic powers were too strong pinning him down with just a snap of his fingers robin struggles on the floor .Rajik than signals a scientist to hit a button and a giant satellite appears a signal goes out and out of the sky spaceships appear to each continent in the world he than he signals the center: the plan is going perfectly our allies have arrived. End

Episode 13: The Truth part 2

The episode begins with a recap

Afterwards it continues all over the world cites and countries

Are under attack by aliens and minions of the council. Rajik tells

Robin that he wanted his company building destroyed it was a signal that the final phase

Of his plan for planetary takeover had begun he also tells him about who he is and where he came from he told him how he patiently he watched them all waiting for the right moment to strike he appeared on earth in 1439 he told him about how the council was responsible for terra's powers and the giant scorpion they were also responsible for the victory of world war 2 he then orders 2 guards to throw him in a cell with his (cruel joke) barley alive girlfriend meanwhile the battle continues as it shows different heroes of different cities attacking the council and alien allies but it wasn't enough cyborg communicates to the others and tells them he might be able to destroy at least half the fleet with the leading attack ships energy core beast boy and raven fly past the alien fleet barley and get inside after intense battling they get instructions on how to hook the core up to a machine that would send out a signal to at least half the alien war machines that would make them blow up afterwards it works and raven and beast boy kiss but are interrupted by dark raven : how cute 2 soon to be dead lovebirds!

Meanwhile robin and starfire together in a cell along with other alien and human like prisoners on different levels robin using his brain tricks one of the guards into grabbing his belt

A shock zaps the guard's unconscious and robin barley grabs

his belt starfire and he break out also the other prisoners and start

A riot during the confusion Robin tells starfire to get to the surface and help the others while he would deal with Rajik once and for all.

Meanwhile the battle rages as slowly the titans are winning Rajik watches

The whole thing angrily he is about to leave to destroy them when robin comes in and they fight as they fight they get to the core of the base and robin throws rajik at the energy core as the base crumbles down the alien forces retreat robin checking the newly created cassam to see if Rajik was dead suddenly rajik comes out his glasses crunched up as he floats in the air and his demonic psychopathic eyes firing laser beams to buildings finally the titans combine there most powerful moves and send rajik flying in the chasm screaming. Dark Raven and Ascendant 2.0 seeing this along with the council minions retreat. Afterwards there is a celebration and everyone celebrates beast boy and raven apologize to each other and tell each other they love them. Cyborg parties with the other titans and Robin and starfire ask questions like what will happen now and had they seen the last of the council robin said he knew one thing with friends like these the future is unlimited.

Before the credits it shows Dark Raven and Ascendant 2.0 and other council leaders

Gathered at a table all holograms except Rajik who we see is healing himself slowly his bloody wounds heal up the center is pleased that the plan went exactly as

Planned all the others say there own agreements and tell him to prepare for

The true day.

Dark Raven asks his father what they meant by that

Rajik simply replies that this is for another time.

Episode 14: A Date Not Forgotten

Over 3 months have passed since the council invasion while cyborg is training other titans and other ones are helping rebuild most of the cites beast boy and raven are planning to celebrate there 4 month anniversary. Meanwhile robin is still furious about the loss of life and destruction Rajik left in there way but he was happy he was dead (unaware of course he is not) but he still is wondering where dark Raven and ascendant 2.0 went. Then starfire interrupts his pondering and asks robin if raven and beast boy could join them on a double date. Robin agrees and the four of them go out to a play chosen by raven. While beast boy is desperately trying not to fall asleep to make raven mad and starfire finds the gothic play quite moving (in a weird alien way) robin can't help but be distracted by the thought that the council could have a new leader plotting yet another attempt on there city. After the play the 4 of them come out to go out for ice cream but they see at the local bank that Mumbo Jumbo is stealing some money so they go out to fight afterwards they call cyborg to ask if he wants to join them for ice cream. Cyborg tells them he can't because of the current schedule so the others get ice cream and they have a good time except robin who is still obsessing over the council starfire asks him what is wrong robin angry that everyone but him is acting like nothing happened that everything was okay so he yells at starfire of how he feels soon the 4 of them start arguing but they eventually they calmed down and told robin that we all should enjoy these moments while we can. Robin feeling like a heel asks for forgiveness and the others accept and then they fly home but a big shadow in an alley which is ascendant 2.0 watching them fly away a giant crack opens on his back and his body dissolves now his body is muscular and he resembles a Galaxy Adjundent only white colored instead and just says as you said robin the future is unlimited and he evil chuckles all the way across the alley disappearing into the night.

Episode 15: Nothing to Fear

Phobia has returned and angry for revenge so she turns the whole

City into a dream world filled with everyone's worst nightmares will the titans

Be able to stop her or be swallowed up by there own fear?

Episode 16: Apocalypse Island

Today is Wonder Girls anniversary for when she was taken in by the Amazons. She invites Raven and Starfire for the celebration and so Raven and Starfire say goodbye to the boys and tell them they will be back tomorrow everything is alright so far but when they get to the island they see it in flames and destruction. Then demonic creatures ambush them the girls barley get out alive and wonder girl tells them to head upward for protection but find her sisters (name for family Amazonians) in stone statues or in a decrypted state. WG asks who did this to one of the Amazonians and she weakly points to the throne room they rush there and see on the throne Dark Raven. DR simply says Welcome my friends to my new island so what do you think of my improvements? (Evil chuckle) Raven and Starfire are shocked to see her after all this time WG asks who she is and the others explain. They ask dark raven why she is here and DR tells them that after they killed her father (lie) she swore revenge on his grave to take over the world in his place so she told them that she decied that this island would be the perfect start. Raven asks how she was able to get the Amazonians in there current state and she tells them that Rajik gave her all kinds of ancient artifacts for her last birthday one of them was a crystal that when planted on Paradise Island would suck the life out of anyone with an Amazonian bloodline or turn them to stone and release demonic minions Wonder Girl was lucky because she was adopted not born on PI. Starfire tired of talking rushes toward her but dark raven simply flicks her finger and she gets hurled toward the wall. All three of them try attacking but to no avail Dark Raven tells them she has no time for this and summons some demons to attack the girls while she goes to a garden where the crystal is planted. Eventually the girls defeat the demons and head for the garden. They see DR along with demons with cloaks on (sorta human body shaped) chanting ancient words to turn the whole world into a living hellish kingdom (raven translated).

Dark Raven summons killer plants to attack while Wonder Girl furious at Dark Raven for doing this to her family dodging the vines and plants heads straight on to the crystal and with all her might crumbles it into dust. Then the sun comes out and the Amazonians return to normal and all the hell like things die out Dark Raven yells before she disappears this is far from over as Starfire swings a punch but misses. So afterwards there is a celebration and the girls except Wonder Girl go home to tell the others what happened.

Episode 17: Bah Humbug

It is the night before Christmas and everyone is eagerly setting up the tower for the celebration. Starfire asks Cyborg where beast boy and robin are cyborg tells her that they said they went to get some cookie dough (lie). Really both of them forgot to get gifts for there secret Santa's Robin is in a line impatiently waiting to check out and beast boy is running through random stores because Raven is hard to shop for. Afterwards both of them meet each other at the exit and realize they still have time to get back in time to slip the gifts under the tree before Christmas morning. But just before they are about to leave an alarm goes off and it shows the hive five robbing a toy store Beast boy and Robin defeat them with ease but realize the battle took 30 minutes and it is already 11:30 and starfire being all happy and what not likes to shake the gifts around midnight to wonder what they are. The boys franticly try everything to get home (montage and it shows a side panel and a clock to the others in the tower of what they are doing along with We wish you a merry Christmas) eventually they get to the docks and realizing that it is to windy for beast boy to fly they have to swim in the icy water so that's what they do afterwards they get inside and plant there gifts aside the tree then they just faint

Morning comes and cyborg raven and starfire see the two of them sleeping on the floor they wake them up and they celebrate Christmas Cyborg got a hand held day planner from starfire. Raven got robin a ninjitsu book and robin got a beautiful sweater for starfire. Cyborg gave Beast Boy a new video game and Beast boy sweating a little (because he didn't know whether or not raven had this) gave her a dark poetry book Raven thanks Beast boy with a kiss on the cheek he blushes a bit and then they celebrate with eggnog

Episode 18: Back to the Future

During a robbery with Dr. Light the titans defeat him and are about to turn him in when a portal opens and they get sucked in when they land they wonder where they are but a girl answers there question at first the titans are ready to attack but a boy gets in front of the girl and tells them to calm down. Robin demands to know where they are the boy tells them to look out the window when they look outside they see Jump City all futuristic Beast boy just says cool. The boy told them that they are in Jump City 40 years in the future and his name was Aerrow he had speedys outfit only difference was that Aerrow had wild hair and a goatee and the girls name was Crow she looked a bit like raven only she had short pink hair and a wore a purple cloak instead. Raven asks Crow who her mother is and Crow says kind of obvious don't you think? Raven is a little surprised that this was her daughter Beast boy just laughs because of crow's attitude then he asks who her father was and Crow just smirks and points at him beast boy mouth just hangs open until raven puts it back up. Immediately a door opens up and 2 other teens come inside one of them a boy just greets the titans because they planned to summon them in the future he tells them his name is Warp 2 son of the original warp he then greets cyborg because he is a fan of his work cyborg is just flattered and then a blonde girl is seen behind him and starfire just says hi but she doesn't say anything Crow tells her she is a mute just like her father Jerhico and that her name was Jasmine. Jasmine greets starfire with hand signals. Robin thinks this is great but he wants to know why there are 4 titans and not five and why they are here. Aerrow tells them to sit down and tells him that there leader is in the hospital and that someone tried to assassinate him Robin at first says he is sorry to hear that but then Warp 2 tells them that this involves him and starfire because there leader is called Redfire and he is there son. Robin and Starfire are shocked to hear this Robin immediately asks if he is okay and who tried to kill him Aerrow tells him that they don't know but they would investigate tomorrow in the afternoon with them. Starfire trying to lighten up the tension just says they would stay hear for the night Raven would sleep with Crow, Robin and starfire would stay together in Redfires room since he had such a big bed Cyborg would stay with Warp 2 and Beast boy would stay with Aerrow. Later that night however Beast boy sees Crow listening to music and reading in the hallway and is about to fall down the stairs. He is about to help but then Aerrow comes and catches her he asks if she is okay and Crows pale skin turns slightly red and just sort of nervously laughs at first but then just tells him she is okay. Aerrow then walks away and says goodnight and Crow just turns away and says "okay uh night" (blush) Crow then walks ahead but then sees beast boy smiling. She then asks what he is smiling about but then Beast boy just imitates her and snickers a bit Crow embarrassed tells him to shut up Beast boy then comforts her and tells her that he knows what is like to be in love with someone without telling them Crow just asks like you did with mom? Beast boy then just nods and tells her to try asking Aerrow on a date tomorrow Crow happy to see her dad helping her agrees and heads to bed. Meanwhile however in Redfires room Robin can't sleep he is worried about his son in the hospital he then sees a picture of the future teen titans together smiling and other pictures and future villains like Kwiz kid nephew of the riddler Marionette daughter of the puppet king, (etc).The next morning the titans wake up and smell something good they go in the kitchen and see Crow making pancakes she then greets them and puts out a plate the original titans are disgusted because it looks just like ravens cooking cyborg makes a joke on that and raven just smacks his head while the future teen titans are gobbling the pancakes down the others seeing this take a bit and everyone except starfire thinks it is delicious Jasmine hand signals thank you and crow says your welcome while starfire is in the bathroom puking. Afterwards Warp 2 asks cyborg if he wants to see the inventions he is working on and so they go to the garage while Robin goes to see how starfire is doing and Jasmine hand signals to raven if she can teach her mediation Raven agrees and they go to the roof. In the kitchen it was just Crow Aerrow and beast boy Beast boy then makes a fake excuse to give Crow less tension to ask Aerrow out. Crow then just breathes deeply and her heart pounds. Aerrow with a question mark on his head asks Crow if she is okay Crow was about to ask if he wanted to go out until they hear an alarm and it shows the hospital apparently someone is trying to kill Redfire again Immediately Warp 2 activates a giant T ship and they fly to the hospital along the way Crow tells his dad what happened in the kitchen. When they get to the hospital they see the staff wounded and unconscious as raven and crow get them outside using there powers a bunch of figures come out and it shows they are upgraded slade commandos. Robin shocked to see this rushes in the hospital while Aerrow with his arrows gave him cover and warp used his technology to stun or destroy the robots. Starfire rushes in the hospital too and helps robin beat the robots. When they get to redfires room they see slade commandos and a person that looks about robins age and looks like slade a bit he told them his name was ravenger and that his grandpa Slade sent him to kill redfire (flashes to slade talking to ravenger) Robin angry about this fights along with starfire. Meanwhile outside the others are fighting with all there might aerrow is firing arrows Jasmine posses a robot and attacks the others and Crow is using a bit kung fu along with her powers Raven is impressed with her skills and crow is just flattered. Cyborg along with warp combine there powers to finish the robots Aerrow is then blasted in the back by a surviving robot but then crow destroys it and checks if he is okay realizing he is fine she (grinning sheepishly) asks if he would like to go out sometime aerrow smiles and says sure and crow smiles back. Inside it looks like ravenger is about to win but then a red bolt strikes him in the back and it is revealed to be redfire he yells to him to get away from his parents then with his powers knocks ravenger unconscious. Afterwards the titans go back to the tower to say there goodbyes Crow hugs his mom and dad and tells beast boy thanks for his help because she now has a date with aerrow Jasmine and Warp 2 say goodbye also and so does Aerrow Then redfire says thanks to his mom and dad and sets the time stream back to there time. When they get back they see that to there time it was like they were only gone 10 minutes Cyborg then gets the idea to celebrate for the future and so they go to the pizza stand and have fun. Age for the future teen titans Crow: 15 Jasmine: 16 Aerrow: 17 Redfire: 17 Warp2:19

.

Episode 19: Unlimited Part 1

It begins showing the titans getting ready for the teen titans anniversary for when the titans were founded the titans are driving to the party on the way they each remember there past favorite moments over the years. they get to a giant mansion funded by the people of Jump city for all the work the titans have done over the time and while everything seems okay little did they know that Rajik has put his plan into action beginning with phase one called operation party crasher (name chosen by dark raven)

After the opening it shows the core titans sitting at a table enjoying the music and food Cyborg is talking to some girls and beast boy is complementing ravens dress and enjoying the dance music. Afterwards Robin and starfire shake hands with the mayor now back to normal because of a cure created by a bunch of scientists. The mayor makes a toast to the titans for all there hard work and just when he is halfway through the windows gain metal doors and so do the doors afterwards the lights go out and the civilians are in a panic the titans try to bust the metal doors but a force field is around everything. Robin then hears ticking and then he realized there is a bomb in the mansion. he then tells raven to teleport everyone out of here with all her might that's what she did though she fainted after they got outside because it took a lot of energy out of her. Back at the tower Robin is investigating the situation he calls other titans like Kole, Aqualad Kid Flash Jinx and Argent to see if they saw anything suspicious all 5 except Argent who saw this good muscled hooded guy in a waiter outfit go in the basement for supposedly refreshments. Meanwhile in the titan's infirmary beast boy is feeding raven supper in bed to see how she is afterwards the 2 are about to make out until robin comes in and the 2 are embarrassed. Robin ignoring there little love fest went to cyborg who was looking up the staff and the security cameras he then sees a shadow in the fire of the destroyed mansion and does a cross reference to the staff but nothing shows a muscular waiter on duty so robin starfire and cyborg go out to investigate while beast boy and raven stay to "guard" the tower as cyborg put it. For hours it seemed there investigation came empty handed but then starfire sees a shadow jumping from roof top to roof top so they chase the shadow then after a chase the shaded figure stops and reveals himself as ascendant 2.0 the others were shocked because he had gotten a whole new look. Robin demanded to know who was behind this at first he accuses dark raven for being the new leader but then dark raven interjects with a side blast and just taunts him along with revealed council soldiers Dark Raven then points up to the sky and tells him to run at first robin was about to say what are you talking ab- but dark raven just gains a smirk on her face and tells him that they might want to worry about the other titans before she teleports everyone away. Just then a huge light appears over them and as they hear giant charging noises starfire with quick speed gets them out of the way then there is an explosion and it turned out there was a giant particle blast after starfire checking if everyone was okay robin immediately checks in with the other titan groups they all seem okay so robin and the others head back to the tower but when they get back they see it in ruins they rush in to see if beast boy and raven are okay cyborg turning on a portable body light sees raven in tears holding beast boy wounded afterwards they ask raven what happened raven told them that after they left about 2 hours ago the lights went out at first they thought it was just a black out but then a bunch of red eyed figures were seen to be vampyrs and attacked. Beast boy tried his hardest in his beast form but he was beaten after that raven attacked with her powers killing them and then afterwards the other 3 came back. Robin realizing that if this happened to there tower what else is next then they see a giant red light that looks like a comet but as it is later revealed to be in the news was the justice league headquarters fortunately "most" of the heroes were just bloody and wounded thanks to there powers. Robin was furious he then called the other titans to prepare for battle!

Episode 20: Unlimited Part 2

It begins with a recap and then it continues.

The others were confused because they didn't know where there enemy was but robin explained that if the giant energy beam came from the sky then there base must be in space. Afterwards all the titan groups along with a few justice leaguers went into space and started the search it took about 6 hours but they found the space station immediately a space battle waged as other heroes got inside the station vampyrs and soldiers and DEW minions attacked robin then told the others to split up raven and beast boy feeling better now went down a corridor while cyborg and other leaguers went with him and starfire and robin went with the batman it was awkward a few hours ago but they got past it. Raven and beast boy finally getting a moments peace away from the guards went inside a dark room beast boy hits a light switch and it is revealed to be a bed room that looks a little bit like ravens room but just then they were attacked by Dark Raven who was excited that she gets to kill them in her room. Meanwhile Cyborg and a few other leaguers were inside a DNA lab filled with all these weird experimental creatures then flash along with hawk girl and superman and cyborg tells them to look at this room and it is revealed to be a small blueprints room for the creatures then cyborg notices all these files for random creatures that he and the others ran into in the past and just when he is distracted pondering he gets blasted in the back which is revealed to ascendant 2.0 who is very pissed for them intruding as he said so. Robin Starfire and Batman get inside a giant room which is a control / throne room showing earth along with other planets of the universe as targets as the throne turns around Robin and Starfire are shocked to see Rajik alive and well he evilly greets them and a bunch of minions surround them.

Episode 21: Unlimited part 3 recap

They fight. Robin while fighting Rajik asks him who he survived there last encounter Rajik told him that his species were impervious to there planets substances including the center of the earth He told robin that he planned to conquer the universe not just for the council but for mainly himself as he blew Batman away. Meanwhile Raven and Beast boy were still fighting Dark Raven and had moved out of her room into the hallway and had attracted Galaxy Adjundents Cyborg and the others weren't having much luck either Ascendent 2.0 had gotten stronger up to superman's status and had released most of the experimental creatures who had spread through the station aiding the other minions. Rajik throwing down a barley alive starfire and robin kicked them both and just laughed he told robin that the world was chaotic enough without "heroes" like them he thought that they do more harm to the universe then protect it and said that with him as ruler of it all would be in order. But Robin got up and continued blowing punches but to no avail Rajik just levitated him and was about to incinerate him with his eyes until Batman with a special type of device invented by him sent Rajik flying temporarily paralyzing him batman then set the base to an atomic self-destruct sequence as all the others get out along with the council minions who escape Ascendent 2.0 near an escape pod forcibly carries dark raven inside she was struggling because she didn't want to leave her dad but 2.0 figured that he wouldn't want his daughter to die as rajik seeing the count down near some of the energy core cords realizing he couldn't move because of the batman's device and a tear rolls down his cheek and he says goodbye my daughter. The explosion is seen as the heroes cheer dark raven is shown miles away crying in the escape pod as 2.0 comforts her and she says that she vows revenge! 2.0 says spoken like your father as there ships fly away to who knows where (secretly the moon). And so the titans say there gratitude to the justice league and they do back and so there is a photo for the international news for the teen titans everyone is in good moods as cyborg is just giddy that he got to team up with the JL as he said. Raven was just happy to see beast boy okay as they kiss unembarrassed of people seeing them even though flash ruins the moment with a joke. Starfire and Robin are just happy that the universe was safe afterwards the photo was taken with goofy smiles and raven and beast boy holding hands and it fades into black for a few seconds but then it shows a council soldier saying all is according to plan mistress afterwards DR tells him to leave. Dark Raven goes up to ascendant 2.0 near a door and asks how he is doing 2.0 simply says ask him yourself she goes in and tearfully hugs her father happy that he is okay though It will be a few years before he is ready to assume command and he says dear daughter don't cry soon we will take our revenge on them Dark raven tells her father to get some rest as she turns out the light. A weak smirk is shown on rajiks face and very deep voice as his eyes are shown deminosh red sooner then they think Evil chuckle.


End file.
